warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Hellfire
__TOC__ Event Information New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information *Attack Waves : **Special Event Base - For each Attack Wave the Player may choose their target from 5 different levels of Verkraft Bases. **Event Base Choices - There are 5 Levels of Event Bases : Level 10, 15, 20, 25 & 30. **Event Base Choices - eXP is awarded based on the Level of Event Base completed. See table below for complete listing. **Event Task - The Player must destroy enough of the Event Base's defenses to allow for the successful extraction of the Rocket Schematic. ***The Rocket Schematic is found in the ruins of the Rocket Research Building ( Command Center ). ***Destroying the Rocket Research Building will expose the Rocket Schematic freeing it up to be collected. ***The Rocket Schematic may be collected by any Ground Unit , vehicle or infantry. ***Once collected the Ground Unit carrying the Rocket Schematic must then retreat out of the Red Zone to complete the extraction. ***If the Ground Unit carrying the Rocket Schematic is destroyed the the schematic is dropped and must be collected by another ground unit at that spot. **Successful Attack - An attack on a Special Event Base is considered successful when the Rocket Schematic piece has been collected and extracted out of the Red Zone. **Unlimited Attacks - The Player may attack each Special Event Base as many times as necessary to complete the task of Extraction. *Ending of a Special Event. A Special Event ends in 1 of 3 ways: *#The Official Event Clock expires. *#The Player reaches a Wave in which they can not successfully extract the Hellfire Schematic piece, thus forcing the Player to resign from the event. *#The Player successfully earns enough eXP to Unlock all the Event Prizes. eXP Payouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *''Operation: Hellfire'' introduced a new Rogue Faction called the Verkraft. **Lead by Dr. Heinrich von Kruger *''Operation: Hellfire'' was a all Attack Event. **Commanders are required to Collect parts of the Hellfire Schematic from the ruins of the Event Base Command Center *''Operation: Hellfire'' event bases have a unique Command Center also known as the Rocket Research Building. **There are five versions of the Rocket Research Building. One for each level of the event base. *A Player may choose to continue attacking Event Bases after unlocking the Elite Hellfire in order to increase their Leaderboard Standing. **Attacking is allowed throughout the Events duration. *Player may receive assistance from Friendly Commanders. The Assistance may include **Destruction of some or all of the defenses on a Event Base **The partial extraction of the Rocket Schematic. The Player wishing to receive the eXP must however be the one to take the schematic out of the Red Zone. *Event Bases of all Levels spawn on the World Map thought the duration of the Event. All Event Bases are accessible by all Players. Trivia *Many adjustments were made to Operation: Hellfire after it began including adjusting the difficulty and increasing the XP amount awarded for completing a Level 30 Event Base from 150 xp to 200 xp. *On the Second day of Operation: Hellfire the XP Amounts for completing all Levels of Event Bases were increased for Lower and Mid Level Players. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First Appearance of a New Rogue Faction ''- The Verkraft ''' **''First Unit to fire the Hellfire Missile ''- '''The Hellfire / Elite Hellfire **''First Vehicle to fire the Hellfire Missile ''- The Hellfire / Elite Hellfire **''First animated Command Center'' - Operation: Hellfire / The Rocket Research Building *Special Event Prize Firsts : **''First Special Event Prize to fire Long Distance Missiles'' - Hellfire / Hellfire Missile ' *Special Event Firsts : **''First Special Event requiring the Extraction of an Object from the Event Base Command Center - *** '''Operation: Hellfire / Rocket Schematic **''First post World Map Special Event with unique Event Bases'' - Operation: Hellfire **''First Special Event to spawn Event Bases on the World Map'' - Operation: Hellfire / Verkraft Bases **''First Special Event a unique event only Command Center'' - Operation: Hellfire / The Rocket Research Building **''First Special Event an animated Command Center'' - Operation: Hellfire / The Rocket Research Building **''First Event Bases not required to be fully destroyed to be completed'' - Operation: Hellfire / Verkraft Event Bases **''First Special Event to award different XP amounts based on Player Level ''- Operation: Hellfire ''' External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Hellfire - (Official) - Event Page. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/19/12 ) : Operation: Hellfire starts July 26th! - (Official) - Event Preview Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/24/12 ) : Operation: Hellfire Starts Tomorrow 7/26! - (Official) - Event Preview Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/26/12 ) : Operation: Hellfire -- Live!! - (Official) - Main Event Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/26/12 ) : Event Update - Extraction Bug FIXED - (Official) - Additional Event Info. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/26/12 ) : Operation: Hellfire -- Extending Event Time and Bug Fixes!! - (Official) - Additional Event Info. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/26/12 ) : Operation: Hellfire -- Level 30 Bases Grant Increased Experience - (Official) - Changes to Event. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/26/12 ) : Operation: Hellfire -- Addressing the Difficulty! - (Official) - Changes to Event. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/27/12 ) : Operation: Hellfire -- Improvements for Low and Mid Level Players - (Official) - Changes to Event. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/27/12 ) : Operation: Hellfire -- Fan Made Strategy Videos - (Official) - Event Videos and Discussion. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/01/12 ) : Operation: Hellfire -- Post-Event Poll and Wrap-up - (Official) - Post Event Poll. Quotes Gallery - Animated Hellfire-CC-1-Animated.gif|Rocket Research Building Level 10 Hellfire-CC-2-Animated.gif|Rocket Research Building Level 15 Hellfire-CC-3-Animated.gif|Rocket Research Building Level 20 Hellfire-CC-4-Animated.gif|Rocket Research Building Level 25 Hellfire-CC-5-Animated-3.gif|Rocket Research Building Level 30 Gallery - Event Features Hellfire-Clock.png|Countdown Clock Hellfire-HUD-2-Extended.png|Event HUD Hellfire Unlocked Hellfire-MissileSchematic-ReadyToExtract.png|Rocket Schematic Ready to Extract Hellfire-MissileSchematic-Extract-RM.png|Rocket Schematic Being Extracted Hellfire-XPAward-Lv30.png|eXp Award Level 30 Hellfire-Schematic-ReadyToCollect.jpg|Rocket Schematic Ready to Collect Hellfire-Schematic-Extracting.jpg|Rocket Schematic Extracting Gallery - Event Messages Hellfire-Event-Message-0-Pre.png|Event Message #1 : Pre Event Hellfire-Event-Message-1-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : Pre Event Hellfire-Event-Message-2-Pre.png|Event Message #3 : Pre Event Hellfire-Event-Message-3-Start.png|Event Message #4 : Event Start Hellfire-Event-Message-4-24h-Left.png|Event Message #5 : 24h Remaining Hellfire-Event-Message-Complete.png|Event Message #6 : Event End Hellfire-Event Message-HalfwayTo-Hellfire.png|Event Message : Halfway to Hellfire Hellfire-Event Message-Progress-Elite-Hellfire.png|Event Message : Progress to Elite Hellfire Gallery - Misc Hell2.PNG|Event Announcement E-mail #1 Hellfireop.PNG|Event Announcement E-mail #2 Hellfire-Wallpaper-1280x1024.jpg|Event Wallpaper 1280 x 1024 Hellfire-Wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg|Event Wallpaper 1920 x 1080 Hellfire-RocketSchematic-Captured.png|Rocket Schematic Successful Extraction Hellfire-CaptureFailure.png|Rocket Schematic Extraction Failure Hellfire-FacebookHeader.png|Facebook Header Bar Hellfire-Art-1.jpg|Event Art Gallery - Event Prizes Hellfire-Insturctions.png|Available Prizes Hellfiretank.png|Prize Unlock Message Hellfire 7.png|Prize Unlock Message Elite Hellfire Hellfire-Leaderboard-Early.png|Leaderboard : Displaying Event Prize Won in a Sector Video '''For More Video's On This Topic See : Additional Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Special Event Category:Event Class - Attack Category:Verkraft - Antagonist Category:Event Feature - Tech Capture Category:A to Z